


Drabble: Once More, With Feeling

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from v_angelique:  I feel pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Once More, With Feeling

"I feel pretty," says Jack Harkness.

"Don't finish that sentence," Ianto says quickly. Tosh is busy trying to fix this and Owen has hidden in the medical bay with his large headphones and loud, terrible music. Gwen went home early, sick.

Jack frowns. "I do feel pretty." He opens his mouth again and Ianto covers it with his hand.

"You've been singing non-stop for three days," he says. "If you don't shut up, I'll bring out the duct tape."

Jack looks like he's trying to make a lewd remark, but "and witty" comes out instead.

Ianto winces. "Tosh, work faster."


End file.
